You Make Me Wanna
by EtrnlPsyche
Summary: Bella runs to a friend to comfort her after a fight with Edward. FYI: Friend is not Jacob. AH / AU.


**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. You can thank Stephenie Meyer for invading our imaginations.**

* * *

**You Make Me Wanna **

I couldn't believe this was happening again. It seemed like every time Edward and I got around each other lately all hell broke loose and there wasn't anything I could do or say to stop it. I mean I know it wasn't my fault but I felt like it was.

I don't understand the pressure that he's under and I know I never will but I've tried so hard to be there for him and be the understanding girlfriend he says he needs. I just don't know what to do anymore. After three years together, one would think things would get easier, that you'd be able to understand your significant other better but it seems like lately nothing's the same. I feel like he's pushing me away and I want so badly to stop it but I can't take anymore.

Now, here I am, driving around Seattle in the pouring rain wondering where the hell I'm supposed to go.

I can't go home and face the silence. Edward stormed out again and who knows where he went. I just pray he's safe. His driving isn't the best as it is but when he's mad it's only worse, add in this storm and there's no telling what could happen. All I know is I need to go somewhere to get out of this rain. I can barely see two feet in front of me.

I pulled to the curb and shut off the car, listening to the storm raging around me. "How fitting…"

It's funny how sometimes nature seems to mirror your feelings. I don't think it's rained in weeks now all of a sudden a downpour. Life's full of irony I suppose.

Sitting still in the car I could make out the neighborhood around me as the windshield wipers washed away the pounding rain.

After slipping on my raincoat, I stepped out into the downpour and took in my surroundings. Somehow I always end up here. I ran around the car and down the sidewalk towards his house, quickly ducking under the porch to shield myself from the rain as it pelted me, stinging my tender skin.

I noticed the driveway was empty but there was a dim light coming through the living room window. I slipped quietly along the length of the porch trying to stay out of the rain but not wanting to alert anyone of my presence in case he wasn't home.

The light from the television flickered through the dark room and I saw him sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table, a bag of cracker jacks in one hand and the remote control in the other. I laughed quietly at the picture he made.

I walked back to the front door and removed my coat before knocking softly on the door, hoping he would hear me over the blaring tv. He didn't. I didn't want to ring the doorbell. I didn't know who else was there so I knocked a little harder.

"Be right there!" I heard him yell unable to stop myself from cringing at his loud voice. If he wasn't alone everyone in the house was going know I was there and that was the last thing I wanted. I parked down the street for a reason, even if I hadn't realized it at the time.

I walked to the edge of the porch and stared at the sky through the rain. I loved lightning. Something about it always seemed to ease my nerves. I know that seems weird but I guess it just gave me a feeling of excitement. Something so, beautiful, yet so dangerous.

"I'm sorry." His words were quiet as he slipped his arms around my waist from behind and pulled me against his chest, resting his head against mine.

The moment he spoke my tears started. It was amazing how easily he read me. I sometimes wondered why things were the way they were when I was with him. I wondered why I couldn't get past Edward and go to him. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about." I tried to sound unscathed but it came out choked and broken.

"Shhh," he brought his hand to my face and ran his thumb over my cheek, drying my tears. "Shhh." His voice was soothing and I relaxed against him. He could always do that to me. The world could be falling down around me but the moment he speaks I can't see it. All that exists is him and me.

His lips brushed against my crown and I turned in his arms looking up at his face in the dark night. I couldn't make out his features but I knew them so well. I'd stared into his beautiful eyes for a million hours. I'd tasted of his mouth many nights. But his hands. Oh, his hands. They were wonderful. Gentle when I needed comfort, playful when I was down, and erotic when I needed love.

He ran his hand up the length of my back, under my hair to rest at the nape of my neck while the other ever so slowly pulled me tightly against him. I watched in blinded passion as he lowered his head and his lips claimed mine. I loved the feel of his mouth against mine. His lips were soft and coaxing at first. He never wanted to rush me, always waiting until I was ready to go further to plunge deeper into mouth.

My hands rested lightly against his chest and I felt his heart pounding beneath my fingers. His heartbeat matched mine so perfectly it was as if we were one person. I raised my arms to his shoulders and clasped my hands behind his head, pulling him closer. It was then that he took control.

His tongue broke through the barrier of my lips and plundered my moist depths relentlessly, leaving no inch untouched. I fought back though, pushing my tongue against his until I returned the favor then pulled my mouth from his, gasping for air.

I looked up at him through desire-laden eyes and the lightning chose that moment to light the sky and the face of the man in my arms. He was so beautiful. He carried his heart on his sleeve and it hurt me every time he looked at me with such love in his eyes. Yet I never pulled away from him while I was in his arms. I couldn't. No matter how much I loved Edward, I needed this man more than air.

He knew.

I wasn't hiding anything from him. There was no way anything could happen between us. Not in this lifetime. We were from two different worlds and I was in love with one of his closest friends.

I couldn't keep doing this. Every time something bad happened between Edward and me, I ran to him. I don't know why, but that night after my first fight with Edward, he was there. He was so understanding and he listened to me while I poured my heart out to him. He never gave his opinion about any situation. He just sat idly by while I spilled every horrible thing in my life to him then he picked up the pieces from there.

No matter how horrible I felt to begin with I always left him feeling more beautiful than the last time and ready to take on the next obstacle in my so-called life. I sometimes wondered if I subconsciously brought on these constant conflicts with Edward so I would have a reason to run to him. To be in his arms, like I was now, waiting patiently for him to make me feel beautiful. To make me feel like the woman I was the first two years Edward and I were together.

I felt tears swelling in my eyes and quickly closed them before they could fall. His hands framed my face and his thumbs caressed my eyelids ever so gently. I leaned into him not surprised when his lips replaced his fingers a few moments later. He scattered kisses along my brow, across the bridge of my nose, once again brushing past my lips before they settled on my neck.

I combed my fingers through his thick hair and held him against me, wanting nothing more than for him to claim me right there. Make all of my troubles disappear with just one touch of his skin against mine.

His hands slipped beneath my shirt at my waist and I shivered as the cold rain hit my bare skin, remembering for the first time that I'd run out of the house in my pajamas. He pulled my body hard against his and held me tightly against him as he kissed the skin along my shoulder.

"Hey! Why's the front door open?" a deep voice echoed through the house.

Before I had time to comprehend the intrusion he took my hand and began running. I had no choice but to run after him. He came to an abrupt halt at the side of the house and pulled me against him with a roughness he'd never shown before.

I shuddered in anticipation as his mouth clamped down on mine and his hands roughly explored my body while rain poured down soaking every inch of clothing that covered our heated bodies.

He pulled back and looked at me as if asking for what I knew he wanted and I was more than ready to give him. But he needn't have asked. The moment he looked at me the first time I knew there was no way I would ever refuse him.

I urged him to continue and my stomach coiled in excitement when his fingers brushed against my sides as he grasped my shirt and swiftly removed it from my body, tossing it aside as he quickly turned his attention to my breasts. He kissed down the column of my throat and the valley between my breasts before stopping and lowering me to the wet ground. I felt the damp material of my shirt against my back and arched up in surprise. An aroused smile graced his lips and he took my breasts into his hands, gently kneading my sensitive mounds and teasing my nipples into hardened peaks.

My body was weak with desire and as much as I wanted to pull him against me I hadn't the strength. His mouth soon replaced his hands and I shivered with delight as his tongue swept around my breast before taking my tightness into his mouth. I moaned with pleasure and arched into him as he gave my other breast the same attention and kissed his way down my stomach, dipping his tongue into my navel before moving lower.

His hands gripped the waistband of my pajama bottoms and tugged at them. I lifted my hips allowing him to move them down my body until I was lying naked before him as the rain fell on my exposed skin.

"You're so beautiful…" His words were barely a whisper but I heard them as if they'd been yelled at the top of his lungs from miles away.

He urged my legs apart and knelt between my knees, returning to his assault on my already beyond aroused body. He wrapped his arms around my thighs and kissed the sensitive skin just below my navel and moved slowly lower and lower. He teased me, kissing the area around my need, making me squirm with excitement as his breath brushed against my swollen center before his tongue gently swept over my heat.

I couldn't control the need that swept through my body, nor did I have any desire to. The sensations consuming me were heavenly and unlike anything I'd ever felt with him, or anyone else before. I was so turned on, so close to the brink, that one more touch, however slight would send me over the edge. He knew it and rather than tease me he kissed his way up my body until his face was hovering barely an inch above mine. "You know I love you…"

I closed my eyes and turned my head away as his lips touched my cheek and caressed my neck so gently. My hands moved to his back and I pulled his wet shirt from his body and pulled it over his head. He looked down at me with a boyish grin and I couldn't suppress my laughter at the recent state of his hair due to the rain and removal of his shirt. My hand slipped between our bodies and I pushed at his boxers down as far as I could then used my feet to push them completely from his body.

His throbbing hardness brushed against the inside of my thigh and I took him in my hand wanting to feel him, needing to feel him. I ran my hand over his tip, receiving a shudder in return as he sucked in his breath quickly in response to my actions. "I need you…"

I looked up at him with pleading eyes and he looked back with understanding as he rubbed his hard cock against my clit before pressing slightly into my opening. He braced his arms on either side of my head and with excruciating slowness entered me. I didn't know how much longer I could take his movements. They were so deliberate, so painful in their slowness. I needed him. I needed release but he wouldn't grant it. He pulled out just as slowly as he had entered me and when he was almost free he plunged back into me with the need that I was feeling.

A groan escaped his lips as I tightened around him holding him in when he wanted to pull away. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him go before he drove into me deeper than before. Then deeper. I was so close to release but I didn't want it to end so soon. The sooner this was over, the sooner I had to leave. The sooner I had to go back to Edward.

He must have sensed my sudden withdrawal, for his pace slowed to the painfully slow level it had been to begin with, but I wanted it. I slid my hands up his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me, our wet bodies pressed tightly to each other as the world around us disappeared. We were all that existed.

"I'm so close, Bells," he breathed against my cheek. I nodded hoping he would feel my response as I tightened around his hardness. He rose above me and began to thrust into me with need.

"Oh…god…" he spoke my name with each thrust and my body soared to new heights with each one.

"Bella!" Lightning flashed and thunder pounded through the night sky, the rain began to beat harder.

"Jasper!" I arched into him as pleasure shot through my body. "Oh, Jas…" My body was ragged and I collapsed to the cold wet ground as the delicious feeling coursed through me.

He lay against me breathing softly into my hair. "Bells?" He brushed my wet hair away from my face and kissed my cheek.

"Hmm?" I heard the word come from his mouth and my attempt to answer but… the exhaustion seemed to be taking over.

"Bella?"

A voice broke through but it didn't register as I burrowed deeper into the sheets.

"Be-lla?" He sang against my cheek.

I opened my eyes and smiled at the beautiful emerald green looking back at me. "Are you still going with us today?"

"Hmm?" I sat up, still groggy from sleep and ran a lazy hand over my face. "Who? Huh?"

He smiled and a soft chuckle rumbled in his throat. I smiled at the familiar sound and welcomed it as he ran a comforting hand across my back. "You said yesterday you wanted to go hiking with me and Jasper. Are you gonna go?"

"Oh," I nodded, yesterday's events finally flooding back to my mind as well as the satisfying night spent in Jasper's arms. Or was that a dream. "Yeah, just let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss before leaving the room. I looked at the clock then at his side of the bed and glanced around the room as if I'd never seen it before. "I'm definitely losing it".

Last night had been a dream. Edward wasn't acting like we'd had a fight. Normally he'd sulk for days but he seemed more than happy this morning. I shuffled into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair then stumbled back into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Edward! Have you seen my shoes?!"

"Yeah baby, they're in the bathroom."

Weird, I always put my shoes by the bedroom door. I walked back into the bathroom in confusion and stopped in my tracks. There were my shoes, soaking wet as if they'd been in water, or rain, for an extended amount of time. I took a quick look around the bathroom and found my pajama pants thrown over the shower rod, still soaking wet, and my shirt drenched with small blades of grass scattered across it.

A small smile crept across my face and I ran downstairs to join the guys.


End file.
